Kingdom Hearts: Dreams of Reality
by shadowjessica
Summary: My dreams are trying to tell me something...something important...that something is coming...but what is it? A dream? A reality? Can I...do I have the power to...to alter it? By myself? Warning: OC-Centric (at least it is in the beginning). Rating K right now to be safe, might change later on depending on future content.


Shadowjessica: Hello! Long time, no write;)…..to make a very long story very short, I hate work and work hates me…especially when new registers are acting like prima donnas. Ugh, and to top that off, new job interviews…..Anyone out there a lawyer who can vouch for me lol? Ok then, on to some serious business. As you know, if anything ever belonged to me, I would not have been a cashier for two years and aged about ten years.

Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura/Disney/Square Enix

Sylvie, Colette, and Claudine © Me

_They say that if you work hard enough, your __**dream**__ will become __**reality**__…that reality will be better than __**the present**__. What if that was true for nightmares? Could __**nightmares**__ really become a reality…..?_

_If I work hard enough, I wonder…could I __**alter **__a nightmare? __**Make a dream**__ out of reality?_

_At times, I wonder…__**Can I really change eternity?**_

I laid there on the beach listening to the gentle drift of the ocean as it crashed onto the sand. The wind blew through the area as the warm sunlight graced my closed eyes and face. I was in nirvana! I couldn't move unless I was forced otherwise.

Suddenly, I felt the sun pulling away, the ocean sounds receding, and the air still. The ground underneath me was nonexistent to the point that I was a proverbial coin to a magnet. I kept falling in a downward direction, feeling as though something was pulling me away, that it was pulling me further in to an unfamiliar cold. Not wintery cold, though. It felt much more….foreboding than what should be deemed humanely acceptable.

Finally, I hit the ground. I awoke first to the impact of the hit, then to glowing yellow eyes that signaled a further evil presence than what the naked eye sees, then to something even more disturbing.

The sky covered in black smoke and my hometown ablaze with fiery glow…friends, family, neighbors, even my rivals, running for shelter and help as their shadows chased them among the flames…..and the beach bathed in the stench of dead bodies and stained with blood as the murderers sank further into the ground.

I ran, further than I ever had, to escape the pain. I ran and ran and ran until I could do so no more….until I ran into something even more heartwrenching…..my entire family, right down to my newborn niece, beheaded and tied to a tree, their eyes gouged out of the heads that lay near its' base. I was physically ill at the sight of my dead loved ones. I screamed, screamed as loud as I could, until the evil shadows lunged after me. After then, I remember…nothing….my mind…it's blank after that.

I woke up in my bed in a cold and shaky sweat, hyperventilating from the shock of how real it all felt. I took my hands and examined every little detail in my area to see if it was real. A sigh of relief escaped from my lips. It was a dream; just a dream and nothing more.

My sister, Claudine, came in half-terrified and half-relieved that I wasn't being murdered.

"Sylvie, thank god you're alright. You were screaming in your sleep. Are you ok?" Claudine asked, knowing what the new normal pattern was.

"Another nightmare. They're coming more and more now," I replied to her. The look on her face justified the fear that is welling up in my stomach right now.

"Syl, what is going on? The only way we are going to get to the bottom of these dreams is to get to their root. What's up?" She asked.

"I told you I am ok, Claudine. How many times do I have to say this?" I told her. Every time this has happened, I told her the same thing. However, I do notice the look of skepticism on her face.

"These dreams have been recurring, Syl. I think it's safe to say-" she started before I cut her off.

"I told you nothing is wrong, Claudine. Nothing more nor less." I stated as sternly as I could without getting mad, therefore waking our parents and her kids. Crying made it's way to my room just then.

"You better go. I think Colette needs to be changed again," I say to Claudine before she goes. As she leaves, however, she turns to face me one last time.

"Sylvie, if you ever need to talk, you know I am here." After that, she was gone and I lay back in my bed. What was going on with me? Why are these dreams coming to me all of a sudden? More importantly…

_What are they trying to tell me?_

_**End Chapter One.**_

Shadowjessica: So, not bad for someone who is kind of rusty on this ol' fanfiction circuit, huh? Anyway, you guys know the drill by now. Rates and reviews accepted, along with Mastercard, Visa and many other forms of credit lol ;) _jessica:_


End file.
